Miss Atomic Bomb
by KenRik
Summary: It was all because of her. She was his reason. RyoSaku


Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis.

A/N: This is a three chapter story, each signifying phases of their life. You have teenage, young adult, adult, then a short epilogue. Unang beses ko isusulat ang RyoSaku kung saan magkakatuluyan sila. Hope you enjoy!

_It was all because of a girl._

It was a stormy night as he sped down the road. The bright yellow streetlights passed by, reflecting on the edges of his car for less than a second. Other than the sound of his car's engine and the heavy droplets of rain hitting the vehicle, the world was quiet. He was focused on the road before him. Although the light tinge in his chest was starting to bother his thoughts, he'd just blink and all the emotions would instantly flush away.

In the silence, he drove away into and through the night. He had no destination. He brought nothing along. He only had a full tank of gas and the open highways to take him elsewhere.

* * *

_Miss Atomic Bomb._

* * *

He was clearing the path right outside the gate of his house when he noticed her from the corner of his eye. It was ten past five in the afternoon. The sky had just started turning orange. She had been walking towards him with Tomoka. Her left foot gave a light twitch every step she took.

"Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka cheered in greeting as she raised a hand to give him a hearty wave. Behind her, Sakuno smiled at him. Her cheeks were flushed, still unable to imbibe her best friend's robust character. It was a regular school day for them. Both girls were donned in their high school uniforms and their bookcases were slung over their shoulders.

"Hn." Ryoma nodded, keeping the broom on his hand to the side. Sakuno grinned, amused that the tennis prince was cleaning up the leaf-infested streets of suburbia Tokyo. The tip of Ryoma's ears slightly reddened after catching the light chuckle escaping her covered mouth. "Okaa-san made me clean." He uttered instantly - defensively.

"Ah." Sakuno mouthed, still the corner of her mouth twitched in amusement. Ever since Ryoma started competing internationally, he quit school and started being home-schooled by his mother and the occasional tutor.

"How are you doing?" Tomoka asked. "Are you dropping by school tomorrow? We all miss you. Also—" She held out a boxed package. "The fan club wanted to give this to you."

"It's chocolate cake." Sakuno told him.

"Thanks." Ryoma simply muttered.

"Also, here." Sakuno added, digging into her bag. Pulling out a packet of letters, she put on a smile. "Fan mail."

"Thanks as always to my personal mailmen."

"No biggie." Tomoka laughed. "Let's go, Sakuno?"

"Sure. But—" Sakuno turned to Ryoma. "How are you? Did you get a bad ankle?"

"You noticed that?"

"Hai." Sakuno smiled. "Give me a little more credit, Ryoma-kun."

"Mada mada dane." He simply smirked. Then, turning his foot, he told her. "I'm fine. Thanks for worrying."

"No problem."

"Bye, Ryoma-sama! Take good care of yourself!" Tomoka winked before the two left and proceeded uphill. "Do you think he has a girlfriend overseas? Like in the news?" Tomoka wondered as they made their way back home. Beside her, Sakuno looked up into the orange sky in thought.

"I don't think so." She told her. "And even if he did, he doesn't look it, neh?" She giggled. Her best friend huffed, fighting back a laugh.

"I love Ryoma-sama. But honestly, I cannot imagine him as a boyfriend."

"I never thought of Kaidoh-senpai as boyfriend material too, you know. But the two of you seem to be hitting it off. That could so easily be our Ryoma-kun." Sakuno brought up with a small smile. "I'm glad for you – and Kaidoh-senpai."

"Oh, Sakuno. You can have the same thing!" Tomoka urged passionately, shaking Sakuno by her shoulders. "Just say yes to that guy from class two! I hear he's a really good guy. Plus, he doesn't look half bad."

"Tomo, I told you—"

"Ryuzaki."

Tomoka and Sakuno turned to find Ryoma before them.

"I forgot to give this to you." He said, approaching them in a walk.

"Oh."

Taking her hands, he opened them and placed a huge bag of assorted imported chocolates.

"Okaa-san bought them for you and the old hag."

"Oh. Oh!" Sakuno's eyes widened. "You didn't have! You shouldn't have!" She cried, her cheeks instantly flushing red as she tried shoving the pack back into Ryoma's arms. Beside her, Tomoka could only hide her snickers.

"Just accept them." Ryoma finally gritted in irritation as he held Sakuno and the bag of chocolates. And before she could utter another retort, Ryoma beat her to it. "And don't you dare go out with anyone." He told her with a smirk slowly forming on his lips. "I still remember what you told me."

"Wha—"

"Sakuno! Ryoma-sama! What? What's this?" Tomoka cried in hysterics, demanding information right then and there. Ryoma turned to face Tomoka, his bright cat-like eyes glinting.

"Back in Junior High, she told me she wouldn't go out with me because I was busy. But I'm almost done with the year's tour. So,"

"Wha—" Sakuno uttered, tongue-tied. "I never did!"

"Yes, you did. I just never brought it up again."

"Sakuno!" Tomoka cried in frustration. "Why have you never told me?"

"I don't know." Sakuno told her friend defensively. "I always thought Ryoma-kun was joking." Stealing a glance at Ryoma, she pursed her lips in thought. "And I still think he is. So please, Ryoma-kun, stop teasing me."

"Mada mada dane, Ryuzaki." Ryoma sighed in defeat. But the lifted corners of his lips told otherwise. "Make sure to give some to Osakada-san." He told her, gesturing at the chocolates, before turning back home. Sakuno and Tomoka were left there, the former in a daze while the latter was squealing her head off.

"I always knew he liked you! Always!" Tomoka cried in sweet joy. Then, suddenly scowling, growled at Sakuno. "I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

"I—I—I can't go out with him!"

"What?! Of course you can!" Tomoka scoffed. Linking Sakuno's arm with hers, she led them off and back on their path home. "And I'll be around to help you every step of the way."

"Okay, Tomo-chan. Please don't let me do this." Sakuno cried when Tomoka shoved her way into the Ryuzaki household one Saturday morning around a year later. "Please please please!"

"What's all the racket, girls?" Sumire called out from the kitchen, the delicious smell of chocolate chip pancakes lingered about.

"Sakuno's going on a date, obaa-san!" Tomoka cheered, before giddily rushing upstairs. Her heavy footsteps knocked on the small house's hardwood floorboards. Sakuno whimpered as she trailed after her friend. But before she could take another step, the sight of her grandmother's widened eyes from the wedged; slightly opened kitchen door stopped her.

"Is this the one with Ryoma?" She intrigued in a hushed voice. A spatula tipped with pancake mix eyed her suspiciously.

"Mou, obaa-chan." Sakuno sighed gravely in defeat, not anymore bothering to answer her grandmother before glumly continuing her way to her room, to where Tomoka had already and surely rummaged through her closet and whatever little make-up she had.

"I can't believe you haven't laid out an outfit yet!" Tomoka cried when Sakuno came in. Turning to her friend with a look of dismal, the highly opinionated girl – when it came to fashion and dating – sighed. "What happened to you? Where has all your dedication to making Ryoma fall head over heels in love with you gone?"

"Anyway, this seems cute enough." Tomoka continued while Sakuno watched her go about seated on her bed, the only comfort, she thought, she would get during the day. "And luckily enough, I brought along my make-up kit!"

After over three hours of changing clothes, hairstyles, and make-up, it was finally ten to twelve. And Sakuno had to leave. She had to make a run for it to be able to reach their meeting place thirty minutes after the allotted time. And to think that Tomoka arrived at her house a few minutes before 8 o'clock in the morning. Nevertheless, she thanked her best friend for her hard work, grabbed her purse, and ran down the stairs. Before she left the house, Sumire cried after her.

"Don't you need money?"

"Ie!" Sakuno answered, shaking her head before rushing out of the house. "Ishikawa-kun told me to just show up." She grinned lightly before leaving. Her bangs carefully pinned over her face, showing off her bright hazel eyes. On the way out, she bumped into the last person she wanted to see that day.

"Gomen! Gomen, Ryoma-kun!" She cried repeatedly as the young man shook his head, taking off his earphones. She swore she heard him seethe in pain.

"What happened to you?" He asked in surprise, his eyes gesturing over to her whole person.

"I'm sorry?"

"I mean, you look different."

"Oh." Sakuno mouthed, lightly touching her flushed cheek. "I wore make-up today. Does it look weird?"

"Hm." Ryoma thought, examining her. "Too much."

"Huh?" Sakuno mouthed in confusion. As she was about to ask Ryoma what that meant, the young man before her lightly cupped her rosy cheek with a hand, brought up her face to his, and kissed her. He nipped her lips, taking away the color of her red lipstick and licked away the sweet flavour off her mouth.

"There." Ryoma muttered lightly as he pulled away. "You look better." He finally said before taking a step back, giving her one last glance, and leaving her to continue his jog, placing back his earphones as he did. Once again dazed, all Sakuno could do was keep herself from falling over because of the trembling of her knees. After that rather wild occurrence, she returned home, looking like a pale ghost. She never did call off the date with Ishikawa. And as well, she decided to start avoiding the loose cannon ball that was Ryoma Echizen. She knew it would be harder now because his tour had just ended. But she'd do her best to keep distance. She could only fathom what else the young man was capable of doing. Rather, she didn't want to think deeper into the capabilities of a strong and agile teenage boy in demand of certain – ehem – physical needs.

"Ryuzaki—"

"About last Saturday, Ishikawa-kun, I—"

"She was with me." Ryoma butted in coolly, shifting his body from where he stood. Sakuno was beside him there at the corridor when Ishikawa approached them. They had been talking about a rather delicate topic. Well, Ryoma mostly did all the talking since Sakuno refused to speak or when she did try to - her thoughts came out in stutters.

"I can't believe you didn't even call me. I waited there for three hours." The pale boy muttered lightly, trying to hide his irritation at Ryoma who was staring him down with his huge ego and his frustration at Sakuno for being so easily manipulated by the young lad beside her.

"I'm really sorry, Ishikawa-kun—"

"You know I really like you, right? I didn't ask you out just for the sake of it."

"Really?" Ryoma said nonchalantly. Turning to Sakuno with a smirk playing on his mouth, he told her. "See, we're the same."

"Please, Ryoma-kun."

"Yeah, keep out of it, Echizen." Ishikawa gritted, refused to face Ryoma but he was scowling. "Ever since you came back, you've been suffocating everyone here."

"Ishikawa-kun, don't—"

"You've gotten so much attention from all the girls in school that you get most of the chocolates during Valentines and most of the gifts during Christmas! Plus you've thrown off the grading curve! Kamachi-yu has been working on his grades since first year. And you come here with your As just to steal the number one spot for graduation!"

"Ishikawa-kun, please—"

"And now you're stealing Ryuzaki-chan from me! Where do you get off?"

"Aren't those foreigners enough for your huge ego? Can't you—"

_Smack_.

"To—Tomo." Sakuno stuttered, finally finding her voice – only to lose it again. Ryoma just watched in partial amusement as the girl in front of them combusted.

"First of all, Ryoma-kun didn't steal anything, Ishikawa." Tomoka started, bitchily placing emphasis on every syllable of her classmate's name. "You can't steal what has already been yours from the start." Tomoka cried. Behind her, Sakuno's blush grew a darker shade. And well, Ryoma, he had to hide his smirk. "And is it his fault he's perfect? He should be a beacon to all you shitass guys to at least try harder to become better people. That's why don't go giving a speech about how Ryoma-sama's ruined everything because OH GOD his presence only lights up our hellish school!"

"Osakada-san!" A shrill voice cried in indignation.

"Kiriko-sensei!" A random student watching on cried in surprise. The senior teacher stepped up, fuming.

"My office! Now!"

"Eh—"

"To—Tomo." Sakuno cried, rushing to her friend's side. "I'll go. This was my fault anyway. I'll tell sensei to excuse you." With that, Sakuno and Tomoka abruptly left to the teacher's office while Ryoma stood there sighing.

"Mada mada dane." He uttered before leaving. He never did get to clear things up with Sakuno. Later on that day, Ishikawa and Ryoma were called into the principal's office. And of course, they patched everything up before going home that day. Ryoma used his charisma to get through the talk-down while Ishikawa, well, he profusely apologized.

On the way home, he found himself in front of a crying Sakuno. Apparently, she had been waiting for him just by the entrance gates. Seeing her cry shook him. He felt like punching someone. He had so many questions to ask. Like, who did this to you? What happened? Are you hurt?

But instead, Sakuno spoke up before Ryoma could even open his mouth.

"I—I'm not like Tomo-chan, Ryoma-kun. I can barely speak up for myself." She sniffled. Ryoma stood in front of her, rather taken back. "I know I've matured from before. I know I have. But—I—no matter how much I like you—I'll never be good enough for you, Ryoma-kun." Then looking up at him amidst the hot tears rushing down her face, she told him. "So, please stop asking me out. Stop saying you like me. Just stay away."

"Wh—" For the first time since they've known each other, it was Ryoma who was tongue-tied.

"I hardly see you. Then you just come here, demanding I be with you. This is tiring and confusing— and tiring."

"So please, please just leave me alone."

"Besides, I'm sure this is for the best. After graduation, I'm sure we'll never see each other again."

For about two weeks after, she and Ryoma never spoke a word to each other. Recalling that day, after she spoke her side, Ryoma simply gave her a low nod and an understanding smile. Suddenly and vividly, he remembered their days in Junior High, how different they both were. Back then, they were just acquaintances, exchanged about five to ten words per week. But as they grew older, they became more comfortable with each other. They became comfortable to the point of hanging out and conversing with each other every recess. They had been with the gang but they could so well be alone together without exchanging awkward pauses. They stuck together until their graduation in Junior High. It seemed natural that their relationship would continue in High School. But then, his career took flight.

And of course, being who she was, she supported him through it all amidst the distance, amidst the separation.

How could he not fall? How could he let her go?

He knew couldn't. But he could try. If that was what she wanted – he thought. All these thoughts flashed through his mind that one second she waited for him to speak. Her eyes were glassy and her cheeks, red. The past, the present, and the possibilities of tomorrow ran through him as quickly as he nodded, letting her have what she begged for. And the moment she started walking away, he found himself through time. He could see her drifting further and further from him year by year. He could see them living lives so far apart.

Picturing her so far away, so unreachable, would he be able to take it?

"Echizen, let's go?" Kuchiki Ryu called out. It was the last day of classes. And in two days, they would be graduating from High School. "The team's waiting. If we don't hurry, Kouba might just finish all the Teppanyaki." Ryu said in a rush as he slung his bag over a shoulder and dashed out of the clubhouse. Ryoma shook his head, taking his mind off the thought. He locked the door when he stepped out of the room, not at all minding that his clubmates were all probably eating their fill. His hand lingered on the silver metal knob, feeling sentimental. He wondered when he'd be opening that door again, will they keep the same lock? He knew the projection of his future. And he knew that Japan would soon be a distant dream for him.

"Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka cried, suddenly appearing from the corner. "Thank god you're still here!"

"I—"

"You have to come with me! It's about Sakuno." And before Ryoma could say anything, his classmate pulled him by the arm and ran towards the school building. Ryoma kept up with her pace, trying his best to keep his tennis bag from awkwardly falling over his shoulder with one hand. He could only wonder what happened to Sakuno that she needed him. But in all honesty, he was happy just with the possibility of seeing her. Eventually, the pair stopped in front of their classroom at the fourth floor. Tomoka stood behind him when she gestured for him to go in. He eyed her suspiciously. Then, turning back to the sliding door, he pushed it open. And to his utter amazement, colourful confetti greeted him in a shower.

"Wha—" He was about to cry in indignation but the people inside the room got to him first. He felt like he was in a sea of cheers and goodwill. He looked around and noticed some of the people surrounding him. Then he realized they were all his classmates. Before he could tell them to stop, he found himself in front of the room, right beside the board. Suddenly, the cheers were died down by a coughing sound that demanded attention.

Then a voice spoke up.

"I'm sure all of you know why we're here this afternoon." Ryoma couldn't see the guy, but he knew that voice. It was their class representative speaking. "Everyone of course except the person this is for."

Everyone laughed. And Ryoma, well, he had no choice but to just stand there, growing more unamused with each passing second he was left in the dark.

"Echizen Ryoma! Please step forward to be acknowledged."

In the crowd, Ryoma saw his classmate, Jo, wink at him.

"In the event of your abrupt departure to France for the Wimbledon season, your excellent academic standing, and because the class loves you so much-" queue laughter, "the Class Representatives of 3-C, with the blessing of the Administrative Team, award you your High School diploma, given out and ahead of schedule."

The whole class applauded. Kumiko, their class representative, stepped down, giving floor to Mr. Nakamura, their homeroom teacher and the Mathematics Department Head.

"This High School Diploma is hereby given to Echizen Ryoma for successfully accomplishing all courses in the designated curriculum of Toritsu Kokusai – rather outstandingly if I may so boldly add." Mr. Nakamura took a step to Ryoma and gingerly handed the young man his diploma. Ryoma, still needing time to digest all this, could just give him a curt nod before accepting. "Through this, Echizen, I hope the class was able to show you how much you mean to us. More than being a beacon to the school, you've been an inspiration to every single of us here – I included."

"And trust me when I say, we'll be with you as you go on to win the Grand Slam this year!"

"WHOO!" The class exploded in deafening cheer.

For a moment, Ryoma felt like he was on the Wimbledon field, cheered on by a million supporters, inspired, empowered. He could feel the warmth of the sun on his skin. And he warm breeze out in the grass lawn. A smirk slowly made its way to his handsome features. Turning from his teacher to the class, Ryoma said in a cheer as he raised his diploma,

"Watch me win."

Outside his classroom, right inside the neighbouring class, Tomoka was swaying her feet in unease as she watched Sakuno pack her bookcase across the room.

"Everyone loves Ryoma because of the hope he embodies. Not a lot of Japanese citizens are a sure win like him." Sakuno said as a matter of fact. Wearing the strap of her book bag, she bid Tomoka a final smile before leaving. "That's why it was easy to get everyone to do this."

"Sakuno, don't go. Please?" Tomoka asked for the nth time that day. "After all, you did plan all of this."

"Tomo." Her friend sighed, as well for the nth time that day. "You know what happened. I—I can't face him. I can't make myself do."

With that, Tomoka was left to watch the back of her friend disappear at the corner. For the first time, she felt powerless. Raising a hand over her mouth as she sighed, the pretty girl leaned defeated on the cold wall. With Ryoma leaving soon, she highly doubted anything else could be done to bring the two together.

"I can't believe how misleading you are, Osakada."

"Kya!" Tomoka yelped, spinning only to find Ryoma behind her – well, now in front of her. Before she could tell him anything, Ryoma was already running down the stairwell with his bag and high school diploma on hand.

For the first time, in quite a long time, as she watched Ryoma chase after her best friend with a resolute heart, Tomoka broke down in tears of joy.

Sakuno adjusted the strap of her bag for the nth time as she jogged down the steps of the school building. Her eyes were glassy from what she knew she was leaving behind. Still, she rejoiced in the fact she didn't cry throughout the whole endeavour.

Then as if on cue, a tear fell from the corner of her eye.

Of course! She thought to herself in defeat, rubbing the hot trail off her rosy cheek. I always cry. How different is today?

"If you were going to cry about it, you shouldn't have done it." A coy, teasing voice suddenly spoke from behind Sakuno. She turned around, her eyes still heavy from the slowly forming waterworks.

"Ry—Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno uttered in a stutter as Ryoma took the steps further down towards her. "Why—why—?"

"Am I here?" Ryoma finished for her. He took another step closer. She took one back. "Because you are." Like a deer caught in headlights, Sakuno froze on spot. Her glassy hazel eyes were rooted on Ryoma. Reaching out to her, the young man gently held her cheek and lightly pressed his forehead over hers. "I'm leaving on Sunday, Sakuno. And it'll be months and months more before we meet again." He softly uttered. Slowly, he pulled away and firmly looked into her eyes. "But that doesn't mean I'll stop chasing after you."

Sakuno closed her eyes in unease. Then opened them. She looked away, thinking. Then looked back.

"Maybe." She softly uttered, in an almost whisper. Her voice lightly flittered beside his ears in a cool breeze. "Maybe, I'll let myself get caught."

Ryoma closed his eyes and smirked as he leaned in, deeply kissing Sakuno.

* * *

To be continued.


End file.
